thechroniclesofalbionfandomcom-20200213-history
Felicia Étoile
Felicia Étoile is the young General and Chief of Staff of the Astellian Self-Defense Force, or ASDF. Appearance Felicia has blonde hair she wears in a braid down her back, along with reddish-burgundy eyes. She wears the standard uniform of the ASDF, with appropriate medals and decorations to signify her status as General. Biography Felicia was just like any other girl... cheerful, spunky, and weirdly obsessed with cats. She had always wanted a cat of her own, but her parents wouldn’t allow it... so she grew up, gradually forgot about it, and moved on with her life. However, her interest in cats was soon replaced by an interest in studies of a magical variety, as it was discovered during a routine checkup that Felicia had aptitudes for a type of magic not seen on Astellia in tens of thousands of years. As she grew older, this aptitude solidified itself, manifesting as the ability to control and manipulate gravity. When her powers reached their height, they, for some reason, externalized themselves, taking the shape of a cat-like creature which Felicia named Dusty. With Dusty at her side, Felicia further trained in the use of her powers, eventually catching the eye of the then-General of the Astellian Self-Defense Force, who took her under his wing. Acting as both an instructor and a mentor to the young Felicia, he trained her in magical ability, combat techniques and tactics, and officer aptitude, and, upon his retirement, she was chosen to succeed his position as the Force’s commander, a position which she holds with both pride and a drive to see the Force blossom and grow. In Story Some time prior to the start of the story, Felicia befriended a young soldier of the ASDF named Taka, a friendship which blossomed into romance after both sides realized how integral the other was to their lives. Felicia offered Taka many things, such as personal instruction and delicious, delicious cooking. When Finis effected his takeover of Astellia, Felicia's heart screamed at her that this was all wrong, and when the resistance movement formed, Felicia immediately sympathized with them—however, this did not escape Finis, who threatened her with an ultimatum: should she actively oppose him, he would kill every last soldier of the ASDF as well as immediately massacre the Resistance in its entirety. Her hand forced, Felicia was forced to act as a figurehead for the ASDF, which was under the command of Finis. In an attempt to win her over to the Resistance's side, Balrog paid her a visit at her home, where he learned that there was nothing she could do, given the above circumstances. However, she agreed that, should the Resistance succeed in rescuing Amaranth, she would take as many still-loyal soldiers of the ASDF as she could and turn on Finis, adding their strength to the cause of the Resistance. Though Balrog and the Resistance failed to rescue Amaranth, the deed was nonetheless carried out—by the still-alive Alystra, now going by the identity of Natalya. Together, they traveled to Felicia's house so that Amaranth could announce her own freedom... but also to recruit Felicia for the trip they were about to make to the surface, so that Felicia could search for Taka, who had been sent to the surface on a mission to find Amaranth. Category:Characters Category:Astellia Category:Female Characters Category:Humans